


Chosen

by Jpat82



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpat82/pseuds/Jpat82
Summary: What started as keeping the centuries old creature of the night busy while your team took out his nest turned for the worse. You were captured by James 'Bucky' Barnes, an ancient, the only one left who was born the way he was, a creature Of The night that preyed on the living.You found yourself in his home surround by god knows how many of them. He has chosen you out of all the humans he has come across, but what he has chosen you for eludes you.Bucky Barnes AU





	1. Chapter 1

      You moved deftly, amongst the shadows, eyes trained on the silhouette at the end of the inky black hall. You were just doing what you were paid to do and that was to keep him busy. They didn't send you to kill him but there good chance of your own death. There was no doubt in your mind that he could hear you, his senses were sharper then most. His shoulder long hair billowed back slightly from the breeze coming in through the open window.   
"For someone who is scared your heart beat is very calm." His voice came out soft, his hands still clasped behind his back.   
You were a hunter, and the goal was to keep the one known as James Barnes busy while your team took out his pack. There hadn't been any intent on taking him out, he was to strong of an immortal to do that and truth be told his life was much more valuable with him being right where he was. Well, would be once his pack was destroyed, angry, that deep rage that would come with what where deemed his were killed.   
"I'm not scared." You replied shakily, swallowing as you slowly continued to walk to him.   
Slowly he turned, the moonlight catching his blue eyes settling them aglow. The flawless pale skin only interrupted by the stubble that he chose to grow. Dark creatures that chose to feed on humans, he was powerful and even as calm as his body seemed you knew he was deadly.   
"Cute little knife you got there." He stated coyly, turning fully. His frame blocking the moonlight from reaching his face, and yet those piercing icy blues bore into you.   
The weight of the silver dagger in your hand caused you to pause, you hadn't remembered pulling it from your hip. You were suppose to keep him busy, entertained, and if need be fight him, you weren't supposed to draw the dagger unless needed. Your step faltered and you knew he noticed as he slowly began to move toward you, his black clothing becoming one with the surrounding shadows.   
"So they sent you?" He asked, every muscle in your body began to hum with anticipation the closer that he came. "Poor child, did you volunteer or were you told to come on this suicide mission?"  
"I was chosen." You tried to respond with force but the vibrato falling short on your lips.   
"A sacrificial lamb?" He chuckled, becoming close enough, his hands still clasped behind his back.   
Your heart skipped, and then came thundering back, you struck out. You excepted him to move, but he didn't. Instead the blade slipped into him with ease, pricing through the black tailored suit he was wearing. You stared at where your hand still held the hilt of the dagger, slowly your gaze rose, taking his full size.   
"Oh look, I've been stabbed." He said, humor dripping from his words, he was close enough that you could see the twin fangs slowly drop down into place.   
"Oh shit, now what?" You whispered to yourself backing away from him, your fingers recoiling away from the wooden hilt.   
He looked down, turning slightly so you could catch the full image of your dagger piercing his chest from the moonlight behind him. James's fingers glimmered in the light as he wrapped them around the hilt. You had heard stories, rumors, whispers of the being with the metal arm, but in all your mind you hadn't heard his name when it came to those childish stories.   
His head whipped back to you, neon blues slowly turning red as you continued to back away. He pulled the dagger out at such a slow pace, your breathing turned ragged realizing that you had done just what you hadn't wanted to do, piss him off. He pulled the blade up to his face, allowing the moonlight to catch the metal of it and his hand, a flash of the light reflecting off both sending a chill down your spine.   
His body moved, shifted and you heard the dagger whiz past your head, the heavy thunk of it being embed in the wall somewhere behind you. You couldn't wait any longer, you turned on your heel and took off in a full sprint, laughter penetrating the air behind you as you turned the corner racing through the building.   
You only paused long enough to set the timer before continuing your task of getting the hell out. There was no reason to wonder where he was, you had his attention, that was part of plan keep him focused on you. Being a creature of the night there was no doubt he would find you, it was just when and if you buy yourself some time then so be it. Cause once he realized his pack was dead there would be hell on earth again. You tossed the front door open, and were slammed face first down into the soil, a heavy weight pinning you down.   
"Thought you could out run me?" He whispered his fangs brushing the outside of your ear.   
"No." You replied out of breath looking over your shoulder, barely catching sight of the building behind his body, a glow from within the window brighten the world.   
"Please tell me you didn't just start a fire." He stated, you could feel him shift his weight looking at the building as well.   
"I didn't just set a fire." You responded, his head slowly turning back to you.   
"Thank god." He smiled, his canines catching light, reminding you what you were still pinned beneath wasn't human.   
"I set off a bomb." You heard yourself say, you weren't sure why you felt compelled to tell him but you did.   
You saw anger cross his face before the world went black.   
—  
When you came to you found yourself on a plush bed, and he was setting up next you. He was wearing black dress pants and a unbutton black dress shirt. His smooth muscular chest visible as he toyed with your dagger.   
"You know, usually when they send the decoy they aren't as lovely as you or as feisty. No one has ever set a bomb off in one of my homes." He told you, you tried to figure out were you were but the trees outside the window obscured anything that might have given you that idea. "And just so you are aware, your team failed to kill my family."  
"What happened?" You asked softly sitting up.   
"They were dinner." He smirked, setting the dagger down and turning his body to face you. Gently he reached up cupping your cheek. "I like your ambition, I think I'll keep you."  
Before you chance to respond you found yourself pinned again beneath him, teeth sunk in deep on your neck. Pain flood through your body as you gripped his shoulders a silent scream coming from your open mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

When you came to the room was a blur, and it tilted on its axis. You blinked hard, your head pounding as your stomach did flips. You curled onto your side, every muscle protesting your movements. The soft fabric of the sheets and comforter engulfed you, making you even more uncomfortable. The soft light of the table side lamp was too bright, searing into your retinas, every color assaulting you. The vivid red curtains hanging around the wooden post bed frame, parted only slightly off to the side.   
Your vision swam in and out of focus as you tried to concentrate on the images out side of the curtains. Muffled sounds, whispers, voices, so many that you couldn't focus. You groaned trying to push yourself up, it hurt to move, and you felt weak. The blanket slipping down from your shoulders, exposing the bare flesh of your shoulder. A silhouette came around the edge of the curtain.   
"Doll, you're awake." His voice said, soft and endearing, you recognized it.   
You tried to remember, you couldn't though, you had no idea. You didn't even know where you were or whose bed for that matter. The bed dipped down next to you and you felt your stomach lurch again. What happened? You had a mission, the mission, what was the mission.   
"Doll, are you okay?" The voice asked, slowly your eyes began to trail up his arm that was closest to you.   
The dark fabric had a light shine to it, maybe silk, maybe velvet, you couldn't tell. He had thick arms, and well built shoulders. His dark hair was loose, and it looked soft, much like those deep blues that held nothing but concern. The stubble on his face surrounded a full bottom lip, in that moment he was the handsome person you were you had ever seen.   
"Where am I?" You asked, your voice weak and hoarse.   
"My home." He said simply, he moved his hand up and tenderly cradled your cheek.   
"I don't understand." You replied, looking around the four post kind size bed.   
Your fuzzy vision becoming clear, you realized the deep red blankets that had been around you were silk. The heavy curtain were no doubt a crushed velvet. You looked down and saw that you were only in your blank tank top and it felt like you had your tactical pants on but you weren't one hundred percent sure.   
"What don't you understand?" He asked you softly, slowly rising from the bed, grasping your hand.   
"The mission, I had a mission?" You asked, your eyes returning to him as he pulled you out of the bed.   
"You did?" He questioned, you took the moment trying regain your footing.   
His arms wrapped around, steadying you as you held tight to his shoulders. The smell of heavy sweet spices infiltrated your senses, and you closed your eyes, intoxicated by his scent. He held you close to him, as the world stopped tilting again, and you slowly opened you eyes.   
His eyes still trained on your face as you looked up at him, your gaze finally moving from his face. The room was large, the walls a deep oak color and intricate carvings adorned the crown molding. It room held nothing but warmth, and comfort. Gently he took your hand and led you toward the massive bedroom door.   
"Do you remember who I am?" He asked, pulling the door open with ease, you felt your brows furrow together as you tried to piece him together. In the end you shook your head as you followed him out of the bedroom. "It's alright, my name is James Barnes, and I live in this house with my family."  
You followed him down the corridor, large paintings covered the walls, mostly of scenery. High mountain tops, and deep forests, your bare feet crossing the cool wooden floor as he took you the stairs at the end. You stopped at the top and look down, noticing that the stairs turned so you couldn't see straight to the floor below. You felt yourself sway, suddenly feeling dizzy.   
"Let me help, doll." James said softly, wrapping an arm around your waist. "When you feel dizzy or like you are going to fall, lean on me."  
"Okay." You breathed, wanting nothing more then to close your eyes and curl into him.   
True to his word, James helped you down the stairs, carrying most of your weight, taking each step with care. Something didn't feel right about this, but yet felt so right. As you hit the bottom step it gave way to large room, the walls a deep brown, heavy crimson curtains hung from the rails across the high ceiling. A plush carpet ran across the center of the room, a grand piano near the corner.   
The light from crystal chandelier filtered down across the room. In the corner stood a man with sandy blonde hair and piercing blues eyes, his arms crossed over his large chest. He like James was wearing jet black, the woman to his right had fiery red head and the black dress she wore tight across her body was slit down almost to her naval. The look in her eyes mirror those of her companion, a hard, cold stare directed to you.   
You swallowed, a sudden course of fear that tingled at your spine and looked up at the man next to you. The softness in his eyes as he looked back down you, seemingly oblivious to the pair in the corner. Your eyes drifted down to his lips, before you lowered them fully to his chest.   
"Barnes, of all the foolish things you have done, I think this tops the cake." You heard her say, her voice slightly husky as your eyes snapped up, she uncrossed her arms as she walked over to you. Each step sexy and powerful with a sway of her hips you didn't doubt she could have any man she wanted.   
"Natasha, behave." James said, looking over to her.   
"I agree with Nat, Bucky, this isn't a good idea, what if others come for her?" The fair haired man asked, his eyes still baring into you. You could feel your heart skip a beat and your finger tips begin to tremble.   
"Steve, all will be fine, they sent her alone. They never intended for her to make it out." James replied, make out of what? The red head stopped a foot in front of both you, her eyes narrowing at you.   
"You haven't fully turned her?" Her eyes widen as her head snapped to the man next to you.   
"Observant today are we?" James's tone was sarcastic, you looked up at him. "No, I haven't."  
"Foolish game, she going to be your new pet?" Natasha spat out, looking you up and down with disgust.   
"Nat, that's enough!" He responded harshly, a low growl escaping the back of his throat.   
You looked back up at him, his eyes such a bright piercing blue. A chill ran down your spine as your brain started to piece things back together. You were sent to keep him busy, so your team could take out the pack, his pack. Something went wrong, what went wrong? The bomb.   
You stepped out away from him, your breath coming out ragged, you were in a room and he bit you. You looked over from him, to both Steve and Natasha realizing you were in a nest. The team had said there was at least seven if not more in his pack, no doubt others lurking in his home. James's gaze turned back you as you continued to slowly back away from him.   
"Oh look, she remembers." Natasha remarked with a roll of her eyes.   
"I was wondering when your memory was going to come back, doll." James stated, taking a step toward you.   
"My team?" You asked, trying not to let your voice tremble, as you felt your hip brush against the edge the piano.   
"They tasted great, thanks for sending dinner." Steve finally spoke up from his spot.   
"Steve." James growled lowly his eyes never wavering from you.   
You turned and rushed to the nearest door, throwing it open. As suddenly as you crossed the threshold were and pair of strong arms wrapped around you from behind. Before your eyes were five others, four men and one woman, all eyes on your as you breathed heavily, your heart pounding in your chest. Slowly the woman stood, her blue eyes turning red.   
"I would not run, it invokes their prey drive. Granted they just fed, but I assure you they are still quite deadly." He whispered in your ear, sending a shiver through you. "I suggest that we return to my room, where we can a conversation."  
"Your.. your room?" You stuttered as another creature of the night stood, his skin a purplish hue.   
"Yes, where you woke, that, doll, is my room." He replied calmly, sliding his hand down your body and firmly, yet gently grabbed your hand.   
Everything in your body screamed to get away, find away to defend yourself get the hell of the nest. However that intoxicating scent wrapped its tendrils around you, engulfing you fully making you want nothing more then to be cradled in his arms. You closed your eyes, and leaned slightly back into him, the world tilting again. Your legs becoming weak, your body feeling heavy.   
"I got you, it's okay to fall." His whispered as the world crashed black around you.


	3. Chapter 3

     Your eyes fluttered opened, greeted by deep crimsons once again. You stared up at the canopy above you, the velvet bowing in slightly toward you. Inhaling deeply once again you were greeted by the sweet heavy spices of James. The bed dipped next to you and slowly you turned your head looking over to him. He had changed into a white dress shirt, and you could make out the outline of his metal arm through the fabric.   
     He held out a glass of water to you, his eyes softly landing on you once more. You turned away from him, not wanting to interact with him any further. You had to formulate a plan on how to escape the pack and their nest, get back to where you belonged. away from them.   
    "I understand your leeriness of me, but please do not do anything brash." He told you softly, you could feel the bed move from behind you. The glass made a small clink as he set it on the end table next to the bed. "I have some business to attend to downstairs, I promise to explain once I return."  
     You refused to roll over and acknowledge him, your mind already reeling as you heard him cross the room on the other side of the curtain. The door clicked closed and you heard a soft unmistakable of a click of a lock. You rolled off the bed, becoming slightly tangled in the silk sheets, attempting not to stagger as you caught yourself on the bedpost to keep from falling.   
    Looking down you noticed your tactical pants and black tank were missing, replaced by a little pink silk night gown. You rolled your eyes as you walked over to the large window looking out, droplets of rain slowly traveled down the glass plane. You were on the second floor of the house, quickly you searched the room for rope of some kind but coming up short till you looked once again to the bed, crimson silk sheets partially pooled on the floor.   
      The world spun as you rushed to the sheets ripping them from the bed.   
——  
    "Steve, I can't believe he brought her here!" Natasha snapped as she paced the darkened library.   
    "Bucky does like a new thrill." Steve suggested with a shrug, he didn't bother to look up at the fuming woman as he cleaned out from under his nail with knife.   
   "But he brought her, one of them, not some regular human, into our home!" She raged on as Steve flicked his knife and sheathed it. "And to top it off, he chose her! She's in his bed!"  
    "You know, Nat, jealously doesn't look so good on you." Steve remarked, pulling himself from the plush leather couch. She shot daggers in his direction as he slowly started to walk toward the door.   
   "It's not jealousy when I don't want a killer in our home, that's all they do Steve, kill our kind for sport. And given the opportunity that is exactly what she'll do!" Natasha seethed, her red eyes baring into him.   
    "Look Nat, Bucky wouldn't do anything to put us in harms way. You know that, you just can't handle the idea that he chose to take her to his bed, he has chosen her, not you." Steve replied coolly, he stood at the doorway, his hand on the door jam. He turned slightly to look back at her, his eyes mirroring the red glow coming from hers. "What he sees in her, I don't know but if I were you I'd keep that jealousy of yours at bay. I've seen what Bucky can do to one of his own that crosses him."  
——  
    Your grip faltered on the silk that was being soaked by the steady drizzle that was coming down, the chilly wind nipping at your exposed flesh. You were only half way down the two stories when you hands have out and you fell the remaining distance, pain blossoming up through your ankle. Looking upward to the open window you prayed no one heard your fall.   
    Your vision swam as you pushed yourself to your feet, limping quickly on unsteady feet. You wrapped your arms around your torso, trying to keep some semblance of warmth. Slowly you headed away from the building, to the thick forest surrounding it, till James stepped out from behind a tree, the shadows obscuring his face. You stopped, your heart began to accelerated once more.   
    "Doll, I'm deep offended you would ruin the bed sheets that way, though impressed." He stated, taking a step out from the low branches the faint moonlight the peeked out from behind rain heavy clouds catching his face.   
    "I'm not staying here, not with you!" You shouted, finally finding your voice.   
    "I don't think you have much of choice in that matter." He snipped, you began to back away, looking at the trees surrounding you from the corners of your eyes.   
    "I will not stay here with something like you! I have killed your vile kind, wretched beings." You spat out, you slipped while you backed away, falling to the wet ground. Mud covered your knees as you back peddled away.   
   "There are none like me, ancients like me don't exist anymore because of hunters like you." He growled, you pushed yourself back up, trying to keep some distance between the two of you. "I wasn't created, I was born the way I am and once there was many of us pure beings, apex hunters is what we were but then you humans had to take it upon your own hands to destroy things you had no business meddling in."  
    "Pure?" You scoffed, slowly you began to limp toward the tree line to the side of the house, keeping James in sight while you did. "You are anything but pure! Vile, disgusting creatures of the dark that prey on humans, taking blood that isn't yours. You are an abomination upon on this earth, that's what you are."  
    You heard him chuckle darkly from behind you as you finally reached the trees, your shoulder brushing against the rough bark. You stopped for a moment to get the fuzzy feeling in the back your head to subside before pressing on, a deep part of you knew you would not escape him. Something was wrong with you and your ankle was injured, but you couldn't give up. You had to get away from him before he killed you, this was all a cat and mouse game, nothing more to him.   
    "An abomination?" He chuckled, his slow gait never changed as he trailed along behind you. "I think I've been called that more then once in my life, and worse. Maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I have any less of a right to live than you."  
    "You kill and feed on humans," You breathed, looking over your shoulder at him. His white dress shirt clung to him, drenched through, the muscles beneath were visible through the fabric. His pants stuck to his thighs, for the first time you could see that he was nothing but solid muscle. "You have no right to live."  
   He moved faster then you expected when you made an attempt to bolt into the forest. You were slammed back first into a tree, a strong vise like grip pinning your hip to the hard wet bark behind you. James's breath fanning out over your neck, his lips hovering dangerously close to your exposed neck. A shiver coursed it's way down your spine, you blinked as the rain drops traveled down you upturned face, his left handle cradling your chin forcing your head heaven ward.   
    "As I said, do not run, it makes you prey in our eyes." He whispered, his full lip brushing softly against the tender skin of your neck. "And doll, you don't want me to hurt you anymore then I have. I can't drink much more of you."  
    "What do you mean?" You whispered, his scent washing over you again, comforting you and it made you want to give yourself over to the creature. The man who's lips were dangerously close to your life line, his wet hair plastered to his the sides of face.   
    "I lost control, and took more then I should of. You taste so sweet." He murmured, his tongue flicking out across your throat at the pulse point. You felt your body tremble at his admission, your heart rate speeding up faster then it had before. "So sweet and so full of life."  
    "I'm not.. I'm not.." You stuttered, feeling fear course through you, your breath coming out in ragged breaths. "You didn't.."  
    "Sentences doll, use your words." Slowly he pulled his head back away from your exposed neck, still cradling your chin so you were forced to look up at him. His eyes glowing a neon blue as he looked down into your face.   
    "Please tell me, you didn't make me into some kind of monster." You pleaded, feeling a slow tear mix with the cold rain as it traveled down your cheek.   
    "I haven't, yet." He whispered, his eyes traveling down your face to your lips as he took a step back, taking in your body. The silk becoming almost sheer from the rain, he could see the way it hugged your body, the outline from your harden nipples. His lips tugged up at the corner of his mouth, a fang showing in the process. "You will beg me to when I finally do."  
    The thought of being like him and the others in the house made your stomach lurch. You hated their kind, everything about them, it wasn't natural. You watched him as he smirked, seemingly lost in thought, and you took the moment to bolt. Pain springing up from your injured ankle but you pressed on nevertheless.


	4. Chapter 4

Seconds that was all you had before you felt him snag your arm, pulling you hard. Your body crashing into his solid chest. His warm mouth surrounding the pain that speared into your neck as his fangs pierced the delicate skin. He held tight to you, your body rigid in his arms as a low growl came from deep within him. You could feel the warmth of your blood trickle down, slowly traveling before snaking it's way between breasts. Your body slowly becoming limp the longer he held you.   
     "I told you not to run, foolish girl, I thought you were smarter then that." He hissed as he removed his mouth from your throat. You felt weak, all energy in your body seemed drained, he swung his arm under the back of your knees and pulled your body up. "Silly child, you will learn your place."  
    "My place?" You whispered, unable to fight against him as he carried you back to the house.   
   "Your place, beside me." He stated sternly as he kicked open the front door.   
    "I would rather die." You responded weakly.   
You rested your head against him as he walked into the building, the warmth slowly started spreading out through you body. A shiver coursed through you as the chill from outside still lingered in your bones. He walked through the hall passing Steve again who had raised his eyebrow looking at your drenched form. James stopped as he entered the room from earlier, the turned to face Steve.   
"Can you have Wanda or Vision prepare her some food, have one of them go into town to gather supplies to take care of a human." James stated softly, the other man nodded and started to turn away. "And Steve, let the others know if they find her she is not to be harmed. Since someone seems to want to be an escape artist, they are to come find me instead."  
"Sure thing Buck." Steve smiled, at that moment, the smile, the light catching the fair haired man's eyes you could of easily forgotten what they were.   
Bucky turned crisply and climbed the stairs taking two at a time. You blinked slowly feeling a wave of exhaustion ripple through you again. At least now you knew why you hadn't felt quite right, James admitted of taking too much of your blood.   
"You need to rest." He told you as he crossed into his room, you wanted to glare at the bed that was rapidly becoming your prison.   
He moved the curtain back with his shoulder as he gently set you back on the plush mattress. You rolled and stood on weak legs, looking up at him as defiantly as you could. James smiled and shook his head at your stubbornness, he rested his fist on his hips and sighed heavily.   
"You, Doll, are a very stubborn woman." He chuckled walking over to the door shutting it softly.   
Your body trembled the longer you stood, watching as he crossed the room to a dresser. He pulled the drawer open and pulled out another silk gown out before walking back over to you. You looked down at the garment in his hand before returning your stare to him.   
"You seem to have a lot of women's under garments in your room, how many of them do you sleep with in here?" You attempted to spit out, the vibrato lacking in your words.   
"None, no one stays in my room." He replied, setting the silk on the bed next to you before reaching out and grasping the hem of the one you where currently wearing. "I like the fabric, it's rich. It feels nice to the touch, and in the right context, very sexy."  
"No." You pleaded as he started to pull the gown you were wearing up, your hands pushing it back down.   
"You are drenched, and cold. I'm not about to let you linger in your gown, I have already seen you naked when I changed you out of your hunters gear earlier." He mused, pushing your hands away and started to pull the fabric up over your head. "I'm not about to force myself on you in the condition you're in now, I'm not a complete heathen."  
"You're disgusting." You quipped back as he finally succeed on pulling the silk over your head, leaving you completely naked in front of him.   
James let the item fall to the floor and it made a wet thud as it hit the wood. You crossed your arms to cover yourself, feeling completely exposed to him. He bent next to you and lifted the dry gown from the edge of the bed, his eyes never wandered.   
"You need to lift your arms for this to work, I can't help you if you don't help me." He stated.   
You took a deep breath as you lifted your arms, allowing him to pull the silk down your body. It was almost too much, the events of the evening. Your legs gave out and you started to fall, James grabbed a hold of you, holding you to his body. Again the smell of spices wafted around you and your body relaxed further. He stepped forward, backing you into the mattress and gently set you down.   
"Why?" You asked.   
"Why what?" He responded, stepping back and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt before reaching back and pulling his shirt off.   
"Why haven't you killed me?" You watched him, taking in his toned body. He unbuckled the belt on his pants and you averted your eyes.   
"Because, y/n, I plan on keeping you as I said. Can't do that if I kill you." He replied, walking over and cupping your chin. He lifted your head up. "Open your eyes, child."  
You tried to shake your head, tried to pull your face free but you didn't have the energy.   
"I said open your eyes." His demand was harsher then before. And you did as you were told, slowly opening them, you were greeted by his blue inches from yours. "Even though I have told the others not to hurt you, I can't promise you they won't. I want you to stay safe, and for that to happen I need you to do as I ask."  
"What are you going to do to me?" You whispered, feeling a tear snake it's way down the side of your face. Tenderly he caressed the spot with his thumb, his eyes flicking down to your lips briefly before raising to meet your eyes again.   
"Nothing, not until you ask me." He replied, slowly moving his hand from your face.   
Your eyes dropped, James was naked before you. You could see the muscle definition through every part of his body, and you averted your gaze away from him. He was large, every part of him was and you could feel the heat creep up your face. You heard him chuckle as his feet softly treaded across the room to the opposite side of the bed.   
The bed dipped behind you and your eyes widen at the thought of him crawling into bed completely nude with you. Slowly you looked over your shoulder, his bare hip was partially exposed as he reached over to turn the table side lamp off. The room still held a bit of light, morning rays peeking around the edges of the heavy black curtain that had been pulled over the window. You heard him chuckle softly from behind you again, the tips of his fingers tracing down your spine.  
"Kitten, lay down, you need to rest. I already promised that I wouldn't force myself on you and I'm not going to harm you." He told you softly, his hand tenderly taking yours and pulled gently.   
"You've already hurt me though." You replied, allowing him to pull you backward toward the mattress.   
"I won't hurt you further." He whispered, you body continued to move almost on its own accord, spellbound by his hypnotic scent.   
"Why do you smell so good, and why does it keep me feeling drawn to you?" You found yourself asking, sliding your body up to his, inhaling deeply, a warm feeling pulsed through your body. He slipped a finger under your chin and lifted again so your eyes met his.   
"It's because I'm an ancient, all of us were like this. I don't know why, but the ones we create don't have it. It's a type of lure." He whispered, his head dipping and his lips brushed yours lightly. You want to recoil away from him, the instrument of his murders currently pressed on your lips, but you found yourself kissing him back. He tilted his head back, breaking the kiss. "It only works on certain mortals, I don't know why either but it doesn't work on everyone and you're the first in a very long time it's worked on."


	5. Chapter 5

You hadn't realized that you had dozed off, your body against his. You woke, disoriented, you knew where you were but had no clue if it was day or night or somewhere in between. That hypnotic scent was heavy on him as the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath your head threatened to lull you back to sleep. James's arm was protectively wrapped around your waist, pinning you to him. You shifted slightly, trying to pull yourself free, and his eyes fluttered open.   
"Morning, Doll." He said with a yawn, his fangs fully descended as he did, making him look more like the animal he was.   
"Is it?" You asked, you needed to get away and the longer you were pressed against him the harder it was.   
"No, it's probably evening." He sighed, rubbing his calloused hand over the smooth fabric of your gown. "I need to get up, I have to feed."  
"You mean kill." You snapped, finally managing to pull yourself away from him in disgust.   
You had slept next to him, next to it, a monster. Then you remembered he had kissed you, and you had enjoyed feeling the way his lips moved against yours. The thought made you want to wretch, you shook your head and stared at the crimson curtain.   
"Yes, I will kill." He spat back, pushing himself out of the bed, you didn't bother to look at him. "You think your food better then mine cause you obtain it from a market? Hmm, that you don't feed yourself on the death of something else?"  
"I don't eat human!" You shot back, your head whipped around to face him. His eyes glowed as he lean forward on the mattress, his knuckles pressing down under his weight.   
"Human, cow, pig, apples, lettuce, makes no difference to me. In order to survive we all ingest something else that at one point had been living, child, it's best you make peace with that." He growled, slowly crawling toward you. The hairs on the back of your neck began to stand on end as he creeped closer. You held your spot refusing to cower away from him, the heat from his body radiating onto you as he closed in.   
"There's.. a difference." You breathed leaning back as his torso slid over yours. You tried not to tremble beneath him, fear overriding the scent of his lure.   
"Is there?" He whispered, his head lowering to your shoulder, he nudged your head to the side and buried his face in your neck. "Food is food, it's life, how we obtain it or what it comes from is no matter. We live to kill, and to eat, so that we can live and create. It a vicious cycle, and whether or not you want it, you my dear, are a part of it."  
"Is that what I am? Food?" You asked, closing your eyes as you felt his lips place a tender kiss on your pulse point. Warmth spread through you at the act, it was dangerous and it was intimate.   
"No, you are no food, you are pleasure. One I'd very much like to enjoy." He breathed sending a shiver down your spine, his words leaving a sinful feeling coursing through you like a wild fire.   
You closed your eyes, taking deep calming breaths as he continued to nuzzle and places kisses against your skin. You braved your body weight onto one hand that was holding you semi upright, with your free hand you slid it up his bare arm. You didn't stopped till your fingers tangled in his hair, a low growl came from him as his body stiffened from your contact. You bit down on your bottom lip and pulled him back with force, his lip curled into a snarl as he glared at you.   
"If you need to feed, then go." You stated, your voice low as you glared back at him.   
"Yes, M'Lady." He responded, pulling away from you, your heart hammered in your chest as he removed himself fully from the bed. He had still been naked, that was evidently by the feel of his skin against your bare thigh. What you hadn't notice was he had been aroused, they never taught that in training. Then again they hadn't taught you about ancients, just the ones created.   
You heard him dress himself on the other side of the curtain as you took deep breaths. You knew nothing about pures, there hadn't been any literature on them, you hadn't known they had existed until he had stated it. When the team had chose you to go and keep him distracted they had said he was an old one, but you assumed he was like the others you had hunted and killed. The door clicked closed and you finally moved from your spot, looking around the curtain to find the room empty.   
Sighing deeply you walked over to the closet in hopes of finding something to wear. Your vision clouded, reminding you that even though you had slept you still weren't one hundred percent better. Your stomach growled as you looked at his clothes, you took the silk gown off, dropping it to the floor at your feet and pulled on one his dark button downs that came to your upper thighs. The unfortunate part was you couldn't find anything to put on your lower half.   
Still you walked to the door and opened it, peeking out into the hall. It was empty, maybe the rest of his pack went to feed like he had leaving you alone in the house. Quickly you rushed to the stairs, taking them as fast as you could till you hit the bottom level. The room was empty, your heart thundering as you sprinted across to the partially open door. Someone stepped out from the shadows, snaking his arm around your midsection, lifting you so your feet didn't touch the ground as a hand was clamped over your mouth.   
"Trust me, you don't want to go in there." Steve whispered into your ear, pulling you back into the shadows with him. "Foolish girl, that room is for feeding and what you'll find in there is enough to give humans nightmares."  
Gently he set you back down to your feet and removed his hands from you. His red eyes still visible even in the shadows as he backed away a bit.   
"You must be hungry, I can take you to the kitchen. Wanda has made something to eat." He said softly, he must of blinked cause the glowing red disappeared. You felt him slip his hand into yours and pull you lightly, urging you to follow him.   
It took a moment for you to realize the shadow was a hallway, and light breached the end of the darkened tube. He led you into the kitchen, it was large and expertly modeled, cherry cabinets with gold accents, soft recessed overheard lights with a door to the outside along the wall. Steve walked over to the pot on the stove and grabbed a bowl from the counter. He scooped some of the contents from the pot into the bowl before bringing it over to the island and setting it down.   
"Please sit." He asked, gesturing towards the bar stool.   
"Why are you being nice, I didn't get the impression you cared much when I met you earlier." You stated as you sat on the stool and looked down at the bowl of oatmeal.   
"Bucky asked that I look out for you, and so I will. For whatever reason he is enamored with you." He shrugged, you brought a spoonful of the food to you mouth. The hint of apples and cinnamon made your mouth water and stomach growl even louder then it had earlier.   
"Why do you call him Bucky?" You asked after savoring the first bite.   
"All families have nicknames for each other." He shrugged, looking down at the counter for a moment. "I've know him a long time, been with him through thick and thin. James is to formal of a name, so I shorten his middle name."  
"And that is?" You asked with a smile, Steve's eyes shot up and a small grin formed on his face.   
"Buchanan." He smirked, leaning forward. "But if he asked how you found out, lie, and tell him Tony told you."  
"Okay." You nodded, chuckling lightly.   
"Did you sleep well?" He asked, walking over to an empty chair and sitting down.   
"Well enough, I guess." You shrugged looking around the kitchen.   
Your eyes landed on Steve, and for a moment you could almost forget that he wasn't human. He had a boyish charm to him, the way he smile, and he was built like Bucky. Nothing but a solid wall of muscle but he didn't come off as intimidating as his brooding counterpart though.   
"Why do your eyes go red?" You asked as you finished your food.   
"Because of what I am, all of ours do." He replied, playing with a loose piece of skin on one of his fingers. "Except Bucky's, it's cause we were created and he was born that way."  
"Did he create you?" You asked, leaning forward on your elbows watching him.   
"Yes, it was a very long time ago. He found me in a back alley, I was sick and dying. Had the crap beat out of me for helping a dame that was being attacked. Then he came to me, told me that he could help."  
"And he turned you?" You asked him, your brows knitted together.   
"No, I told him to get lost. It wasn't till two nights later that he turn me. I had nothing going for me, skinny kid that could barely breathe. All I had was this need to do the right thing." Steve took a deep breath in. "And that's all I've done since."  
"You help people?" You scoffed, giving him a quizzical look. "How?"  
"The people I drain, none of them are good people. They prey on others by inflicting pain, they rape and steal and they murder in cold blood." Steve shot back, red started to rim the blue of his eyes. "The people I kill deserve no less then the worst the world has to offer."  
"So you play judge, jury and executioner?" You asked simply, trying to keep your breathing even.   
"Is that no less then what you have done to us?" James's voice came from behind you, you jumped and looking over your shoulder to him. Blue eyes pinning you to your spot as he walked into the kitchen the rest of the way. "Thank you for keeping her company, punk. I got this."  
"Whatever you say Buck, she seems feisty." Steve replied smirking but his eyes were on you, the red fading quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

"I see you found the strength to come down the stairs, instead of out the window." James stated siting in the seat Steve had vacated. He leaned back a bit, his large hands stretched out on the wood island. You rolled your eyes at his comment. "How was the food?"  
"Quite good, you'll have to thank Wanda for me." You replied to him, looking away. You heard the stool move and saw him stand from the corner of your eye. He walked up behind you, and your nerves stood on end, your slow beating heart started to pick up its pace. You took a slow calming breath, slowing it back down.   
"It's amazing that you were a hunter. I can smell the fear on you, but yet, you still have a fight in you." He said, sliding his hands cross your shoulders, slipping them over your collar bone. "Come with me, let's talk."  
"I'd rather die." You snipped, not moving from your spot.   
"What is it with you and this death wish of yours." He spoke tersely, his grip tightening a bit on you.   
"I've told you, I don't want to be here with you. I don't want to be surrounded by what you are." You swallowed, closing your eyes.   
Suddenly you were pulled from the stool, you heard it clattered the floor as he spun you to face him. He pushed you backward, the island pressing into the small of your back. His eyes glowing a dark blue as he pinned you in, his hands gripping the wood tight enough you heard it splinter. This time your heart rate spiked, and you knew you wouldn't be able to calm it back down.   
"I will make this clear, child, you aren't leaving. You are here until I tell you you can leave." He hissed, you held his eye contact your anger bubbling forth. You leaned into him, rage building inside you at him.   
"Then I will kill you myself and your pack. It's either my life or all of yours." You seethed, James's chest rose and fell heavily as he glared down at you. An urge to rip your throat pulled at him, your open defiance to him, your resolve, it pissed him off and turned him on further.   
"Many have tried to kill me, doll, and as you see none have succeeded. So go ahead and try me, but a fair warning to you, I will hurt you." He said in hushed tone, his eyes flicking back and forth between your eyes. The corner of his mouth pulled up to the side a fang bared at you, glistening from the over head lights.   
   He pushed himself away from, his heavy boots echoing through the kitchen as he walked out leaving you standing there. You breathed out heavily and supported yourself on the island behind you, the trembling feeling traveling through legs as your adrenaline continued to course through. You closed your eyes slowly, taking a deep breath in before standing back up fully, your eyes opening and landing on the door to the side of the kitchen.   
    The world was dark through the window, moonlight spilling in as you approached the door. He left you alone, you looked down and noticed the door was unlocked, you looked over your shoulder toward the way he had exited. Slowly you looked back out the window in the door, moonlight turning the world outside a soft blue. Your fingers wrapped around the knob on the door, and you turned it, pulling the door open.   
——  
    "Nat?" Clint stated walking into her room finding her brooding on her bed, her gun in pieces as she cleaned it. "What are you planning?"  
    "What makes you think I'm planning anything?" She asked, her eyes raising to meet his. He sat down on the corner of her bed, picking up the barrel to her weapon and holding up to his face but focusing on her.   
   "You haven't pulled this out in ages." He replied as she snatched it from his hands.   
   "Can't pull my old friend out with someone getting suspicious?" She quipped, rolling her eyes as she started to slam pieces back together. Clint sighed heavily, shaking his head.   
   "If it weren't for the fact y/n was here, then no, I wouldn't have thought twice but, word travels and I know you don't like her." He shrugged looking around the room. "And I know you."  
    "What does that mean Barton?" She snipped, rising from the bed and putting the weapon in her dresser.   
   "What I mean." He chew the side of his lip before returning his eyes to her as she glared at him across the room. "Nat, we both know you have a temper, and you've been pinning after Barnes for years. Then comes this woman and you feel threatened."  
   "This woman? This woman?" Her voice raising as she stormed over to him. "This girl, this pathetic human girl. And I'm not threatened, she's nothing compared to me."  
   "Okay there, calm down a smidge." He stated, standing and lifting both his hands.   
    "I'll calm down the minute she's gone, whether of her volition or death I don't care!" She spat, walking over to her doorway, she looked back at the man standing in her room. "And if she needs that push, then I intend to help her."  
——  
    You tentatively stepped out into the night, the breeze catching the loose bottom of James's shirt you still wore. The cool air feeling welcomed on your bare legs, your eyes traveled around the open area before you started to head toward the forest.   
    "Human, that would be unwise." A soft accented voice called out from behind you. You whirled in your spot as the man you had seen yesterday stepped out, his skin a tinge of purple.   
   "And why would that be?" You asked back.   
   "Because there are a great many of dangerous creatures in the surrounding forest." He replied simply walking toward you. You looked him up and down, he didn't seem human, and yet he did.   
    "How do you know?" You asked, crossing your arms over your chest, brushing your hair out of your face as the wind gently pushed it forward.   
   "My.. creator," He said, tasting the words on his lips before continuing. "Tony, has made a great many of things."  
   "What do you mean creator?" You asked him, shifting in your spot as he closed the distance. He stopped just before you, his eyes held a warmth you hadn't seen fully since arriving.   
   "One minute I wasn't here and then the next I was. He created me." The man responded, the little emotion he held was soft and loving. "Tony wanted to create another for Master Barnes."  
     "Why?" You asked.   
     "Because the life he leads is vastly different then ours, and though I am different then the rest, I am not like him." He replied, slowly walking away from the forest back toward the house.   
    "Why does it matter if there are more like him?" You asked in disgust trailing behind the man.   
    "It must be lonely living a life as long as he has being the last of your kind." He said softly, walking around the to the other side of the house where a separate small run down building was.   
    "And you think he should have that right, to live, knowing the atrocities he has done?" You questioned, the man turned to face you his eyes turning red before you.   
    "Miss, though I maybe different in some aspects I am still much like he is. So I ask of you not to make disparaging remarks of him." He spoke curtly, you took a step back suddenly being reminded again that even though he had been courteous to you he was one of them. He turn back to the small building and pushed the doors open.   
——  
   "So that's why your keeping her here?" Steve asked, watching as James walked over and flopped down in the plush leather chair. He stared at the fire roaring in the fire place, the glow from it illuminated the main part of the two story library. James stroked his bottom lip with his finger watching the flames lick up.   
    "She's a breath of fresh air, Steve. In all my life I have yet to meet someone who stares death in the face and refuses to back down." He replied softly, his eyes never wavering from the flames that consumed the log. "I've met countless who have run from, even when pressed into a corner. I have met many who have look me in the face and have come willingly. Yet she.. she fights it."  
    "So it's the fact she refuses to cower or submit?" Steve asked, leaning against the wall, watching as his friend stared blankly into the fireplace.   
   "Yes? No? To be truthful, I'm not one hundred percent sure what it is about this one. But she's the one." He said his eyes slowly lifting to the other man.  
    "I'll say this once, Buck, and I'll only say it once. She's trouble." Steve shrugged walking out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts.   
   James knew she was trouble, he knew had he been smarter he would of turned her in that first moment. But he could taste it in her, something different, something that stood out so uniquely different then any one else he had come across. Maybe it was that difference that would allow him to do what he wanted, that he had failed to do in his life. To have another like him, a pure, to make another ancient, through you.


	7. Chapter 7

The building was a common garden shed, it held an assortment of tools to use around the house. Shovels, and rakes, in the corner was an old fashion push mower and sheers. Your brows furrowed as you looked around and then back to the man that had led you there.   
"I don't understand." You said simply, looking back around the room.   
"Master Barnes asked me to keep you company and show you to the shed. He said, that if she wishes to kill me she might need a way to do it." Your head snapped back to him, there was glint in his eyes as he smiled to you.   
"So you brought me to the shed?" You asked, voice raising a bit.   
"I am not to interfere unless you try to escape." He said, backing out and closing the doors behind him. You nodded to yourself looking around the room, surely there had to be something here you could use.   
You rummaged around, finding an old broken scythe, the metal worn, and rusted through. It crumbled upon contact with your hands, but the wooden handle held firm. You raised your eyebrow taking it to the garden sheers where you began you clip it into a point, raising it up to your face to get a better look.   
Racing around you found an old trowel and you took it to the metal bench grabbing a loose hammer you began to forcefully hit it at the edge. Straightening it out, sharpening the edge as you went. You set it to the side as you busied yourself making the best out of what was given to you.   
Outside your guard stood, every time he heard a crash or something being slammed a small smile spread out across his face. He had never really been around humans for any extended period of time and to hear you in the shed, hearing your tenacity made him smile. He lifted his head when he heard the soft steps approaching.   
"Master Barnes." He greeted him.   
"Vision, you may go." He said softly, clamping his hand the other man's shoulder as he approached the doors.   
"Just a warning sir, she should be armed." Vision replied as he walked back to the main house.   
James chuckled darkly, that's what he had been hoping for. He pulled the door open and you stopped all movements, your back was to him and your spine went rigid. That familiar scent of spices washed through the air as the doors opened. You took an even breath, slowly looking over your shoulder at him. His silhouette taking up much of the opening, he leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms in front of his chest.   
He was back lit from the moonlight behind him, slowly you turned in place. Your fingers wrapped around the wooden make shift stake as you did. He pushed himself off the doorway and shut the door tightly behind him, the sound of wood scraping across the dirt floor as he did. You could see him walk along the walls of the shed through the hints of light coming through the wooden planks that made the sides.   
His gait was that of a predator stalking its prey, it was slow, and powerful. And you kept your distance circling away from him, edging closer to the door, not wanting to have a fight in a room filled with sharp points.  
    "A stake? Cute, think it will work?" He asked, humor dripping from his voice.   
    "Possibly." You replied, he stopped and so did you.   
    "I've been staked many times, what makes you think that one will work?" He asked, taking a step directly toward you this time.   
   You lunged for the door and he was on you before you took your second step, spinning you to face him. Instinct took over and you thrusted the makeshift stake hard into his chest, going perfectly between the ribs as you were trained to do. James released you immediately and you rushed to the door, throwing it open.   
   You sprinted into the night, your feet hitting the pavement of the drive way. Suddenly you were wretched back and lifted from your feet, pain raked its way through your neck. You cried out as his mouth held firm, an arm snaked around your shoulders, the other tight around your waist. You grasped ahold of his forearm, the smell of him wrapping around you again.   
     You could feel him slide is teeth out from your neck and his tongue lap at the wound he had created. The pain fade quickly, as he hungrily kissed your neck, flicking his tongue across it. You dropped your head to the side, allowing him better access, protests firing in the back of your mind. You could feel your body heat up as his fangs pierced your skin again, sending a shockwave through you.   
    This was wrong, this was so wrong. He finally fully removed his mouth from you, he let out a soft groan. You could feel him behind you, his length hardened against the small of your back. You closed your eyes, wanting to run and stay, an internal battle coursing through your head.   
    "I need you here." He whispered in your ear, you were about to ask why when you heard someone come around the corner. Your eyes popping open, landing on yet another man with sandy blond hair, and he was shorter then both Steve and James. In his hand was a bow, the quiver strapped to his back, his leather vest showing off corded arms.   
   "They're on the move sir." He spoke, his red eyes only focusing on James.   
    "Finally." He chuckled slowly releasing you, as he stepped off to the side. "How many are ready and waiting?"  
  "Nat and Steve are already in town along with Sam and Vis. I told Wanda to stay, she isn't ready, and Tony is MIA again." The man clipped out, you looked over to Bucky, an evil smirk coursed across his face. His lips red from the blood his had just taken.   
   "Clint go down and tell them to hold off, I'm on my way." James stated taking your hand and leading you to the house.   
    "Will do." The other man replied before sprinting off.   
    "I need you to stay here with Wanda, okay? I'll be back shortly." James told you as he opened the door for you. You blinked hard a couple times, confused by how he was acting, his hands were gently on your arms and he leaned in and kissed your forehead softly. Acting like he wasn't forcing you to stay here, like you had chosen to be whatever it was he thought you were.   
     Without another word he was gone, leaving you standing there in his button down shirt staring out into the open night. Confused and in complete turmoil, you shut the door softly. And turned to face back into the house, you were startled to find a woman with the auburn hair had been standing behind you. Her pale blue eyes looked you up and down.   
   "You must be the one Natasha hates so much." She finally spoke, her words held a heavy accent. Unlike the other woman this one was dressed more modestly, she had on a deep crimson almost maroon dress, that just barely graced the floor. It was simple, the crushed velvet sleeves hung beautifully from her pale shoulders. "Y/n?"  
     "Yes, and you must be Wanda." You replied, ignoring her comment.   
    "I am." She nodded finally walking over to you, she clasped your hands. She gave you a warm and kind smile before leading you to the stairs. "Come, let's find you something to wear. I'm sure you'd rather have something other then Bucky's shirt."  
    "Uh." You looked down, having forgotten that was all you wearing. You felt heat creep up your face as the two of you ascended to the next level. "That would be nice I guess."  
    She took you to her room, it was small and had a single bed that was tucked neatly into the corner. Her vanity held an array of bottles, her room reminded you more and more of what a teenagers room should like, not what you had had. Your room growing up was nothing but gear and weapons, things you would need to be accustomed to using as you grew. You had been taken into a family of hunters, and so that's how your childhood been like.   
    "Why do they leave you behind?" You asked as she pulled a couple of dresses out laying them on the edge of your bed.   
    "I'm not ready for a hunt like the one they are going on. The group of men they are after, they killed a mother and her children as they slept." She replied, going back to the closet and rummaging more. "That raped her before they slit her throat and walked free on a technicality, so Fury contacted Bucky."  
    "You mean Detective Fury? Of the police department?" You asked bewildered, looking up from the dresses.   
   "Yes, he didn't want the men running free, not because someone didn't file the paperwork right. Bucky has been waiting for the group to show themselves after they went into hiding." She replied, pulling a beautiful royal blue silk dress out. As she held it up, you could tell it was the kind that was form fitting. "This will look perfect on you."  
     She walked over and handed you the garment, pushing you toward the bathroom attached her room. You stepped in and she shut the door behind you with a giggle. The revelation in your head that James and his family.. pack.. were headed into to town to kill killers whirling around in your head. You thought about how he was just righting a wrong as you pulled his shirt from your body and slipped into the dress.   
    You lifted your eyes to the mirror, the dress hugging you wonderfully, accenting your body. It draped from the shoulders, the sleeves falling gracefully down your arms. It tied in the front, giving it an old timely feel and it made you feel elegant. You noticed the twin dots on your neck, dried blood smudged around them and so you took a moment to wash the area clean before coming back out. Wanda sat on the edge of her bed, a grin on her face.   
     "The people he kills, are they always bad people?" You asked as she stood coming to you and guiding you to the seat at her vanity.   
    "Every single one." She replied as she lifted the brush.


	8. Chapter 8

   You sat in what you had come to know as the common room after Wanda had shown you around. The parlor was off the limits to you she explained, it was the room you had ran into upon first coming here. That was the feeding room Steve had warned you about, she explained that even though it was cleaned it still would be best if you didn't tempt fate and travel into there. That when they fed, sometimes they loose themselves and could become violent.   
She sat at the piano playing an old song, most likely Beethoven. Her fingers dancing with ease across the black and white keys, never looking at them but holding conversations with you. She was the youngest of the family, only a hundred and still had much of her human qualities about her.   
    Wanda reminded you of a teenager, her zest for life and love still there. Her bright eyes and warm nature comforted you, and you couldn't help but feel that pull of friendship while she giggled and told you stories of her family. She explained the Bucky was very much like an older brother almost father figure. Then it was Steve, the oldest of the created. Centuries old, and Bucky's closest friend, almost a brother to him.   
   Next in the pecking order was Tony, a recluse of sorts though she described him as short spoken and had a dramatic flare about him. He had been an inventor before he had been turned and continued to do so well after. Then there was Clint and Sam, having both been turned during a bloody war. And they would follow Steve and Bucky into the the depths of hell and back at a moments notice. Then there was Natasha, a Russian spy, a girl who had devoted her life to her country, she was set to die at the hands of the family cause she had taken countless lives in a horrific manner. It was Clint who had stepped in and saved her.   
    She told you Vision was created to keep her company since there was such a large age gap between the rest of her siblings as she called them. Though not all of them considered each other brothers or sisters. You pressed her on the process of how they were created. She explained that only Bucky could create another, they couldn't because their blood was to muddled to try. That he alone was the only one among them that could turn someone.  
Then it hit you, the reason the decline in their type you had seen, with him being the only ancient, the only pure, if he were destroyed then their breed of humanoid would cease to exist. You had been so focused on killing them you never stopped to think about them as species, that they were endanger of being wiped out by hunters like you. Deep within you that settle like sour milk, on one hand you were still disgusted with what they were but at the same time, you couldnt help but feel bad. Maybe they did have some right to live out their unnatural lives, that maybe what James had told you rang some truth to it.   
    "What about reproduction?" You asked, she bit her lip as her fingers slowly came to a stop on the piano keys.   
    "I don't know about that." She sighed, looking over at you as the front door creaked open. You turned your head toward the opening to the common room, your heart skipping a beat.    
    James walked in, his family trailing in behind him. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his shirt ripped, blue eyes landed on you as you stood. It was the first time you had gotten a look at his family. You recognized Steve and Vision, Clint you had briefly seen earlier. Natasha glared at you as she stood just behind James, the last man to enter must of been Sam. These were the people he called his family, the ones he had chosen for himself as his life never ended.   
     It was in that moment you realized that he wasn't that much different from yourself. Your own family consisted of people that weren't bound to you by blood, but rather people that claimed you as their own and raised you in a world of monsters. What you would of given to have had a normal childhood one where you didn't attempt to kill creatures of the night, or have them try and kill you. When it came down to it the mission and the work was more important then the individual. With this family, the individual was more important as proven by leaving Wanda behind.   
    Slowly you stepped forward and walked to James, he raised an eyebrow at you as you crossed the room. It was quiet and no one said a word, you stopped just before him, your eyes meeting his. He tilted his head at you, a curiosity in his eyes as he looked you over.   
   "I don't want to kill you, or your kind but I don't want to stay here." You told him, your words earnest. You could hear Natasha grumble and stalk away as James shook his head, a coy smile crossing his features.   
    "I have told you, you will not be leaving." He replied calmly, the others behind him slowly disbanded, Wanda skipped over to Vision and headed to the parlor room.   
   "Why do you insist on keeping me here against my will? If you wanted to turn me you have had plenty of opportunities." You stated, walking away from him, your dress gliding effortless across the floor as you made your way to the stairs.   
    "That I have, but that's not what I want from you." He murmured softly, following behind you, his eyes traveling up the split in the back of the dress watching the way you moved in it.   
   "And what is it you want from me?" You asked, trying to keep your breathing even.  
"For you to see past the monster you've been trained to hate, for you to see who I am. That I am no different then you, that my family deserves to live, not die at the hands of people like you." He replied as you entered his room. You heard the door shut softly behind him as you stopped walking keeping your back to him.   
"Your kind." You started but he cut you off by gently caressing the exposed skin of your shoulder, the sweet smell of spices slowly pulling you into him.   
"My kind, that's all you ever call us, never what we truly are. It's as if your scared to say the word, doll." He whispered into your ear. "Movies romanticize us, fear us, fetishized ones like me, tell me, call me what I am."  
"James." You sighed heavily, the warmth of his palm sliding forward over your collarbone as you felt his breath fan out over your shoulder. His loose hair brushing against your skin softly, you closed your eyes, wanting to pull away still but instead you relished the feeling of him touching you.   
"Mmm, that's my name, not what I am." He murmured placing a lingering kiss on that soft spot where your neck met your shoulder. "Say it."  
You sighed, allowing your body to lean back into his, his left hand snaked around your front, the tip of his metal finger gently tilting your chin toward his face. His lips brushed against yours, feather light, he pulled away and looked at your face. He smiled to himself, your lips lightly part, the heavy beat of your heart in your chest.   
"Say it!" He commanded. "What is my kind?"  
"A.." Your eyes shot open meeting his, those bright blues almost glowing again as you met them. "A vampire."


	9. Chapter 9

A shiver tore through your spine at the word that left your lips. You had been trained never to say it, they were beasts, animals, creatures, anything but vampire. The word held power, it held fear, a breed of human that lived off the blood of mortals. A type human so ruthless to rip the throats out of the living, people who could drain a full grown man in minutes. In training they never called them vampires, it made people nervous, so you had been trained to work around the word. Now having had said it out loud, it made this that much more real.   
You had vampire standing behind you, his arm wrapped tenderly around you holding your face to meet his. His soft lips moving against yours, the way his tongue flicked across your lips, making you moan softly into his mouth. His tongue slipped between your lips, tangling with yours, heat blossomed from your body as you turned in his arms. Your body molding to his as the kiss deepened, you had the compelling need for more despite the feeling in your head.   
You pulled back breaking the kiss, your eyes still closed tight. You took a ragged breath, knowing that you had a crossed line hunters were never supposed to cross. It didn't matter, you wanted more, you wanted him. Slowly you opened your eyes, his eyes were dark, bright blue rimmed his dilated pupils.   
"I can't do this." You whispered, pulling yourself away from him. You bit down on your lip, staring at him as he let you slip out of his arms.   
"And why not, doll?" He asked.   
"It's.. not right." You breathed, feeling your calves hit the mattress of his bed behind you. He nodded and walked to you, his fleshed hand seeking yours, twining his fingers with yours before bringing them to his lips. "It's not natural."  
"Am I not a man?" He asked, placing a gentle kiss to your knuckles, before sliding the cool metal of his other hand across your hip. "And are you not a woman? Sounds pretty natural to me."  
"But.." You breathed out, your voice lost as you stared up into his face.   
He lips met yours again, kissing with urgency, his grip on your hip tightened. You slid your hands up his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath his shirt. He reached down with his right hand cupping the back of your thigh, he dug his nails in as he lifted you up and held you close while he climbed on to the mattress where he gently laid you down. Sweet spices lingering through the air, spurring you to continue.   
    The weight of James's body on yours made your body ignite, feeling the way his hand slid up your side on its way to your shoulder. His tongue dancing with yours as he hooked his finger in the shoulder of the dress and slowly pulled the material downward exposing more of your skin. You breathed heavily as he slowly began to trial his lips down the side of your face, his beard rubbing wonderfully against your cheek as his tongue flicked out over your earlobe. James rolled his hips into your thigh and you could feel the bulge in his pants.   
    "So beautiful." He murmured, he shifted and you felt his fingers slip to the knot in the front of the dress, pulling it loose.   
    With the knot loose he was able to pull the fabric farther down, slowly exposing your right breast to him. He kissed down your neck, moving lower on your body till you felt the warmth of his mouth wrap around the pert bud. You arched your back into him, fingers wrapping into his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp. His tongue flicked over your nipple, pleasure rippling through straight to your core.   
James's fingers effortlessly glided down your body, grabbing at the material around your legs and slowly pulled it up. You moaned as you felt him suck hard on the sensitive bud, his hand slipping under the hem of the dress. Your eyes shot open and gasped when you felt his fingers brush across your folds.   
"So wet." He whispered against your breast, the tip his finger slipping between your lower lips finding the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden. He grounded himself into you again, needing friction if his own.   
A moan escaped your lips as he slipped his fingers lower. You could feel yourself stretch delightfully around his thick fingers, the heel of his hand working your clit, your hips grinding into his palm on their accord. He growled as his lips left you and found their way back to your neck. You could feel yourself building as he pumped his fingers into you, hooking slightly rubbing a sweet spot down inside that you didn't know existed.   
He kissed the side of your neck as you gripped his hair tight, you whimpered as you could to feel the way he rubbed your clit in time with each reentry of his fingers. Just as that coil snapped you felt his teeth sink into your neck again. A scream tore from your lips as you gripped onto him tightly, every muscle in your body tightening. Suddenly and violently you were remind that he was still a vampire, even with his fingers slowly pumping into you as you rode out your orgasm.   
Slowly he pulled his fingers from you and you could feel how slick you were, he shifted and you heard metal clicking. He kicked hard, you looked down his back and saw his pants around his ankles. His bare ass in view as he settled his hips between your legs, you breathed heavily realizing what was about to happen. His knuckles brush across your folds as he pumped himself, the head of cock touching you.   
"Oh god." Fear lacing your whisper at the realization he was about to have his way with you.   
"There is no god here." He growled as he snapped his hips into you, his cock thrusting into you hard. You cried out as you felt the burn at the sudden, sharp intrusion, his thick girth stretching you.   
His mouth returned to your neck, fangs slipping back into the holes he had already created. His hand held your hips down as he roll back and thrusted into you again. He growled lowly as he held his mouth like a vise on your throat, the way he moved was animalistic. Muscles moving powerful with each thrust, he pace slow and hard.   
He finally relented on your neck, lifting his head so he could see your face. Blue eyes catching yours, a small streak of blood fell from  his lips as he rutted into you. He smiled wickedly as you felt that coil tighten with each thrust hitting that spot in you, his pelvic bone grinding into your clit.   
"Jesus doll, you're so tight." He said huskily, bowing his head, his hair cascading down around his face. He began to pick up his speed and soft moan escaping his bloodstained lips.   
You felt your second orgasm hit you harder then the first, every nerve tingling as it tore it's way through your body. James whimpered as his body went rigid, his hard powerful thrust hitting deep inside you. Profanity fell from him as you felt his cock throb in you, his grip bruising your hips as he came. Sweat covered his body, and the room smelt heavily of the spices you had come to know so well. He collapsed on to you his breath heavy and you could feel his heart jack hammering in his chest.   
"Holy hell, doll." He breathed out, kissing your cheek softly.   
You could feel the tears burn as you closed your eyes. James rolled off of you, and pulled you partially onto him. You wanted to rolled away, you felt nothing but disgust for yourself. You had let him, let him have sex with you. Not only had you let him, you had enjoyed it. A silent tear fell from your closed eyes. He had made you cum not once but twice, and you through enjoyed feeling him.   
To top it off he had spilled himself inside of you, the evidence of that was slowly trailing down your inner thigh. In act of rebellion you managed to push yourself away from and curl away facing the opposite way. You tucked your knees to your chest as the tears continued to flow. James molded his body around your back, slightly propped up. He brushed the hair from your face tenderly.   
"Please don't touch me." You whispered, shutting your eyes right.   
"Doll, what's the matter?" He asked, his voice soft and tender.   
"James, just don't." You replied, you felt him shift and the warmth at your back disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

    When you woke the next day your lower body hurt and throbbed. You laid there staring at the curtain as all of the events the evening before came back full force. Tears threatened to spill and you couldn't find in you to roll over and see if he was still laying next to you. Who knows how long you laid there staring at the deep crimson curtain. It was the soft sound of the door closing that rustled you from your thoughts. The smell of apples and cinnamon wafted through the air long before the curtain was pulled to the side.   
    Wanda smiled at you before she saw the tears. She pushed the tray that she had been carrying to the night table next to the bed as she sat down. Her hand gently resting your bare shoulder, you felt awkward as you attempted to pull the front the dress closed so your breast wasn't on display.   
   "What happened?" She asked softly.   
——  
    "Can you run that past me one more time?" Tony clipped, walking around the table in his lab as he stared at James.   
   James hadn't waited when he woken like he usually would of, the events of yesterday still fresh in his own mind. How weak you sounded when you told him not to touch you, you sounded wounded. It made him want to wrap his arms around you and protect you, unfortunately he had been the reason behind your tears. He pushed those thoughts aside again.   
    "Look Tony, all I know is that I just didn't wake up one day fully formed." James sighed running his hands down his face as he sat in the swivel chair. This was ridiculous, trying to explain this whole thing to Tony had been Steve's idea.   
    "So you plan on.." Tony stated at him a loss for words which generally wasn't the case with him.   
   "Tony, I was born of a human, that much I know. I had a childhood, different from other kids but I was a child. My mother was human, not vampire." He reiterated again, sighing heavily. "It's possible for me to reproduce, you yourself have stated in theory that it was possible after going through centuries of history. There was a point I wasn't the only pure out there."  
   "Yes, yes, this supposed lure." Tony clipped putting quotation marks in the air.   
    "The first human that fell for it, I didn't realize it till it was to late. And I had drained her and she has to be human in order to reproduce." James sighed, his frustration starting to bubble forward. "But, y/n, she can smell it and I taste the difference in her blood, just like the other one."  
    "So only specific humans can carry vampire children, only the ones that can smell your scent, which by the way is creepy. And what does y/n think?" Tony asked cocking his head.   
    "I haven't told her." James replied, looking down at his hands. Guilt flooded him again, when he remembered your form trembling next to him as you tried to sleep.   
    "Bucky!" Wanda screamed upon entering the lab, her eyes glowing bright red as the door bounced of the wall from the force of her shoving it open, startling the man from his thoughts.   
    You rushed in after her the blue dress long replaced by a deep purple made of velvet. You tried to stop her, grasping at her left wrist as she walked straight up to him but she was far stronger then you, dragging you behind her.   
    The smack of her hand across his cheek echoed in the room, and everything went silent. Her shoulders rose and fell as she seethed glaring at him, Tony stood there blinking furiously at the two of them. You watched, your eyes wide and mouth slight open as James slowly turned his attention to her. His eyes an electric blue as he regarded her, slowly he stood from his seat, towering over the petite woman. She didn't back down or cower from him, his lips twitched as he glared down at her.   
   "Wanda." His voice was deep, and you could feel the anger behind the word.   
   "You.." she stabbed a finger into his chest. "You know how she feels about us and still you did that? Just while she's coming to terms with the fact that we aren't bad as she was led to believe, do you have any idea how she is feeling right now?"  
    "This isn't your business." He growled again, his words barely audible. She didn't cower to him but held her ground firmly as she glared up at him.   
   "Like hell it isn't!" She spat out. "I finally have a friend that wasn't made in a lab, someone who actually talks me like I'm not a child. Someone you wish to have by your side as equal, as you have told all of us, and this is how you treat her! Leaving her alone to her thoughts after you... after you.. rutted into her like a wild animal!"  
   Your heart warmed when she called you her friend and for the first time you felt like you had someone in your corner. Her feisty persona and refusal to back away from someone bigger and stronger then her put a smile on your face. It breathed life back into you, she had no fear of him, her trust that he wouldn't hurt her even though he looked ready to rip her a part. It told you more of the dynamic in the family, that she had just as much right as any of them. And why they held her back from the hunt was a mystery to you.   
    Slowly James's gaze lifted from her to you, those piercing blues taking you in. Your legs felt weaker the longer he stared at you, there was no malice in his eyes. You felt a pull suddenly, and you bit on your bottom lip. His eyes drifted back down to the angry woman before him and he took a heavy breath.   
    "You're right Wanda, I shouldn't of left her, I shouldn't have done what I did last night." He softly spoke to her before looking back up to you and walking around her.   
   Your heart leapt to your throat, and you crossed your arms to keep everyone from seeing your fingers tremble. You looked away from him, his stare making you feel uncomfortable suddenly. You started to take deep calming breath as you felt his fingers wrap around your wrist and pull them toward him.   
    "Come with me." He asked tenderly, you nodded, not trusting your voice as guilt washed through you again. Thoughts of those hands running across your skin, the way they felt while touching and caressing you.   
    You followed him out of Tony's lab, leaving Wanda behind. He led you down the darkened hall and pushed a large set of doors open, James motioned for you to step inside. The library was enormous, easily two stories high, walls lined with books from floor to ceiling with a balcony wrapping around the second story. Windows held one entire side, showing off the surrounding forest as the land gave way beyond the glass panes.   
    The fire place roared and the warmth in the room made it feel inviting. Slowly you walked away from James, enamored with your surroundings. Gently he closed the doors, pulling them shut tightly behind him as you walked to the large windows looking out of them. He walked up beside you, staring out across the abyss of trees that the moonlight casted down upon. Fog gracing the tops lightly giving it an otherworldly appeal.   
    "I truly am sorry for last night." He spoke finally breaking the silence as he made no move to look at you.   
    "You have nothing to be sorry for, I didn't tell you to stop." You replied, brushing the tear that had started to form from your cheek.   
   "But you didn't want it." He quietly stated, sighing heavily.   
    "That isn't it, at the time.. I did. But then.." you took a deep breath before continuing. "I remembered, my oath, I remembered what you were and what I am. Right now I feel nothing but contempt for myself. I had sex with a vampire." You shrugged biting your bottom lip. "And, I have to figure out how to deal with that."  
    "Am I that revolting to you?" He asked finally turning to face you, you made no move to look at him. "Still?"  
    "You are still what you are. A beast." You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath.   
    "A beast." He chuckled drily, he shook his head, and grabbed your shoulder forcing you to turn to face him. "Is that what you think or is that what you were trained to think? Cause the two seem very deferent."  
    "Let go of me." You whispered, focusing your eyes on his broad chest.   
    "One minute you are talking, and enjoying the company of my family. You enjoyed my company last night, and you can't deny that, the way you kissed me back. And then on the flip of a dime, you become cold and despondent when you think to much about what I am, what we are." He hissed at you, roughly grabbing your chin and lifting it so you had to look at him. "Kitten, we are no more of a beast then those that raised you with hatred. They raised you as cattle, leaving you to deal with me alone, sending a team to deal with my family."  
     "I was prepared to die that day. I knew there was chance I wouldn't make it out alive." You snapped back, glaring up at him.   
    "And if I had chose to turn you instead of killing you? Then what?" He asked.   
    "I would of found a way to kill myself." You told him, all emotions left your voice as you spoke.   
   "So death is better then becoming like me?" He asked, his eyes flicking down to your lips before traveling back up to meet your gaze.   
    "Why haven't you turned me?" You asked him, ignoring his own question.   
    "Because doll, I want you human. I want you the way you are." He stated blinking caught off guard by your question.   
    "Why? All your kind does is kill or make more? You don't want to kill me, and you don't want to turn me, then what is your purpose for me?" You sighed, pulling away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

You stood in the center of the library, looking around at the books that lined the shelves. Your arms crossed to fight off the emotions coursing through your head. You heard him shuffle a bit behind you, and your body went rigid as you felt soft fabric being placed over your bare arms. James sighed heavily behind you, slipping his palm into yours. You looked down at where your hands were connected, your own hand looked tiny in comparison.   
"Come, sit by the fire." He said, gently walking to the large leather chair. He sat down and the pulled you lightly into his lap and you allowed yourself to mold into him, resting your head on his shoulder.   
"I wish I didn't feel like I was at war with myself." You managed to say, trying to breath even. It was the truth, the whole truth of it. Saying it out loud was like ripping a bandage off and allowing a wound to breathe for the first time. It hurt, and it felt good at the same time, a soft silence fell between you as he wrapped his powerful arms around you.   
James nodded his head and tenderly kissed the side of your head as you stared at the fire, watching as the flames licked upward. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, letting his scent wash over you, welcoming it.   
"I was born to a woman who worked the streets. She was human, an amazingly strong woman despite her short comings in life." He said finally breaking the silence, slowly you sat back. His eyes trained on you as he lift his hand to brush the hair from your eyes. "She always told me growing up that she wanted better for me, that she felt like the wrongs in her life made me the way I am, like the devil cursed her to have a child that could only feed on blood."  
"Your Mom was human?" You asked furrowing your brows at him.   
"Yes, she was." He chuckled, nodding lightly. "She never knew which man was my father, and she never talked about the men she met. But she did everything she could to raise me to have as normal as a childhood as possible. She taught me as much as she could since I could never attend school, the sunlight used to hurt back then. It would my blister skin after I spent to much time outside. I would go outside in the evening, when there was still some light but after the sun had set, so I could play other kids. Even then though, I knew was I different."  
You settled yourself further into his lap, listening to him as he spoke.   
"But she tried. I grew up in a house full of women who worked the streets and each of them treated me as their own. They didn't know of course why they would find dead animals out the back door, or why they never saw me during the day. And as I child I aged much like the rest of the children on the block." He explained, trailing his fingers across your arm, his eyes scanning the fabric as he did. "It wasn't till I was seventeen years of age that my aging slowed, and coincidently that was the first time I took down a human."  
He sighed heavily, his eyes met yours, soft blues taking in your features. You kept quiet, not knowing if you said anything if he would stop telling you his past. He was making you look at him as something other then what you were told. He had a mother, a childhood, people that had cared for him.   
"It was one of the men that another woman brought to the brothel." He licked his bottom lip before continuing. "Growing up in one was hard in some aspects but as I said each of the women that lived there treated me with nothing but kindness often spending hours play games with me so when this man came in and started to hurt her something in me snapped. My ma tried to keep me out of it, tried pulling me away from this guy. He thought it was funny, that this tiny woman was pulling on me."  
"What happened?" You asked, the corner of his lip pulled back but the was no sincerity in the movement.   
"I don't remember how it happened, I just know he hit my ma, hard. And it was the first time I saw red, and I snapped." He said, his words turning ice cold as he spoke. "I slammed him into the nearest wall, the wall broke on impact, I knew cause I heard it crack. I bit down on his neck as hard as I could, and to taste human for the first time... all I had ever had up until that point was small animals my mother would bring back on her way home from the store. But that first taste, when I felt the warmth of his blood rushing into my mouth, it tasted far better then anything I had ever tasted.'  
'I was kicked out that night." He sighed after a brief pause. "My ma didn't want to but they couldn't keep me there. So I was given a small bag of money and turned out in the middle of the night."  
"But you were protecting them, why did they do that?" You asked, bewildered.   
"Cause, they saw me for what I was.. a monster. They didn't see me as the child they helped raise." He replied, his eyes completely locked into yours. "And there wasn't anything my ma could do, either set me on my way or die in the streets next to me."  
"You would of protected her though." You stated, he chuckled softly shaking his head.   
"Would I? I had just had the taste for human, and she had seen me do that. She was scared, you can't tell me you wouldn't of been. Having never known what your child was, she didn't know about vampires, doll."  
You thought about it, and truth was had this been a couple nights ago you would of done the same. Hell you would of tried to kill him, but now here you were sitting in his lap listening to him speak.   
"Tell me more." You asked, he slid his hand up your back to play your hair that hung loose on your shoulder.   
"I was on my own for well over a year, feeding on people that would stray into back alleys. Just trying to survive, I would go weeks sometimes without feeding, and the pain was intense. Then a man happened upon me, his blue eyes piercing through the fog." James continued, shifting slightly so he could face you better, allowing his left hand to drop to your knee. "His name was Stan, that's all anybody ever called him. He was an ancient, the oldest there was, he showed me the ropes and explained to me what I was. And he gave me a place to stay till I got on my feet, teaching me not just how to be a vampire but everything I would need to know in the human world. Writing, reading, math, history, everything he could. I met others like myself during that time, and for once I didn't feel so alone."  
"But?" You asked, knowing there was more.   
"It came to end one night, hunters stormed his home. They killed as many as they could, not with stakes, or daggers, not with any of the things your team foolishly left you with. But with long silver swords, decapitating everyone." You felt him shuttered beneath you, a glossy look in his eye, no doubt reliving the nightmare that played in his head. "I barely managed to make it out, lost my arm in the process."  
"I didn't know that, I heard rumors about the one with the silver arm. He was a legend the people that took me told us kids about. They said he had made a deal with the devil to have complete immortality." You spoke softly. "He was gruesome, ripping his own limb from his body as a 'downpayment'."  
"Afraid not, I already had been alive for over two hundred years by the time I lost it." He smiled. "And I've lived even longer with out it. It wasn't till I met Tony that I got a new one, and that was what, three hundred maybe a three hundred and fifty years ago. He keeps perfecting it every century."  
   "How old are you?" You asked him, again he smiled, as he traced patterns over your thigh.   
    "I was born in the year 1018." He grinned, leaning forward but stopping just before his lips met yours. His eyes that were focused on your lips raised, meeting yours. He was one thousand years old and looked no older then his thirties.   
    "You said I was the first in a long time that could smell your lure and that all of your.. the ancients had it." You said with questioning eyes.   
"All of us pures gave off a scent, it was unique to each of us but we could always tell who was and who wasn't. And yes, I have only met one other human who could smell it, and at the time I didn't know humans could." He replied taking a deep breath. "It was a very long time ago, it was while I was still learning from Stan. I drained her, I hadn't meant to but, I did."  
    "You sound like you regret it." You stated looking down at your hands.   
    "I have many regrets in my life, she was just one of them." He replied hooking his finger under your chin. Slowly he raised you face so that your eyes met his. "And what I did last night is one of them."


End file.
